


Одна из ночей

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элайес и Энтони приходят домой, и Энтони (не)много подвыпил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна из ночей

**Author's Note:**

> Почему-то не очень хочется выкладывать его на Фикбук, так что пусть полежит здесь.  
> Изначально должен был быть частью одной большой АУшки, которую я пишу (вот такими вот отрывками), но подумала, что лучше пусть будет пока отдельно, а там посмотрим.

Энтони снял обувь и рухнул на кровать. Он протянул руки и сказал:   
\- Иди сюда, босс.  
Карл лёг рядом с ним и нежно поцеловал его. Руки Энтони медленно скользили по его спине. Затем он принялся расстёгивать его рубашку, но Элайес остановил его.   
\- Что ты делаешь? - прошептал он, глубоко дыша.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - ответил Энтони и поцеловал его ещё раз.  
\- Энтони, ты пьян.   
\- От любви к тебе, - он начал водить носом по его шее.  
\- Я не могу делать этого, когда ты пьян. Кто ж знал, что ты пьянеешь быстрее от всего, что крепче вина, - пробурчал он себе под нос.  
Он почувствовал его теплые губы на своей шее и закрыл глаза. Энтони попытался нежно укусить его, но...  
\- Ауч! - Карл резко отдернул Энтони.   
\- Тебе больно?   
\- Ну, это не столько больно, сколько неожиданно, - ответил Элайес, потирая шею.   
Энтони уперся лбом в его плечо.   
\- Боже, прости, я не хотел... - прошептал он. - Я не хотел...  
\- Все в порядке, Энтони, - ровным голосом ответил Карл.  
\- Я не могу быть твоим охранником, если сам делаю тебе больно.  
\- Энтони, все хорошо, слышишь? - произнес Элайес громче.   
Энтони посмотрел не него.  
\- Все хорошо, - повторил он мягче, взяв Энтони за подбородок. Они несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза и затем Элайес снова поцеловал его. - Тебе нужно поспать, - прошептал Карл, проведя пальцем по шраму Энтони.  
\- Ты будешь рядом? - ответил он, не открывая глаз.   
Элайес нежно улыбнулся.   
\- Конечно, mio caro. Я всегда буду рядом.


End file.
